Like Hades & Persephone
by Shining Friendship
Summary: This is a missing Chlavis scene from "New Beginnings" taking place after Chloe's counseling session with Mason/Zod in Chapter 13: Intentions - Summary inside


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Title: **Like Hades & Persephone**  
**

**Couples: **Chlavis, some mentions of Chlod, Chlark, Chimmy and Clana

**Set during: **post-"Intentions" from_** New Beginnings**_

**Summary: **Chloe comes home after her latest counseling session with Mason/Zod still feeling a little guilty for not telling him about her engagement sooner, so Davis offers to be her outlet and cheers his girl up with a few romantic surprises...which quickly leads to more.

**A/N: **This missing scene from my current Chlavis story just came to me out of the blue. I actually wish I had thought of it back when I was writing "Intentions," but I also think it works well all on its own. Anyways, I hope all of you _New Beginnings _fans enjoy it! Happy reading!

**Warning! **If you haven't read "New Beginnings" yet, specifically the twelfth and thirteenth chapters, then you should read my fanfic first to understand this story's plot better. Thanks!

_I dedicate this oneshot to all of my regular Chlavis fan reviewers, including _**Jeremy Shane**_,_** Pace1818**,** KJ-Vampires-RBBs**,** Rosel**,** Lost in Day Dreams**,** l'amour-the-poet**, **xxh2o-fanxx**, _and _**sokkantylee**_,_ _for their amazing support towards "New Beginnings." You guys are the best!  
_

_

* * *

_

After a long afternoon in the park with her newest Isis patient, Chloe walked through the front door of Clark's house with a heavy sigh. She was exhausted, still guilt-ridden for not telling Mason about her engagement and for the way he found out. It felt a little odd, too, especially since the handsome British businessman had only been in her life for a few short months now. Nevertheless, Mason was her friend and she hadn't been honest with him.

Chloe had just put her black leather purse and pink coat in the hall closet when she saw Davis walk in wearing a white tee, faded jeans, and black skateboarding shoes.

"Hey, you," she smiled.

"Chloe," he smiled back, then kissed her hello. "Hey, how was work?"

"Not as good as I thought it was going to be," she sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later. Are Clark and Kara still at the festival with Lois and Jimmy?"

"Yeah. They said they should be home around ten."

"Which means we have the house to ourselves for the evening..." she realized, grinning.

"And you know what that means, right?"

"We don't have Clark around to interrupt us every five minutes?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "and it's also the perfect opportunity for me to give my girl a romantic night at home."

"I'm all for that," she smiled brightly, then reached up to kiss his cheek. "Especially after the day I've had."

Once the happy couple was in the dining room, Chloe gasped out in surprise to see a romantic, candlelit dinner set for two. Davis had prepared Parmesan chicken with rice pilaf, grilled zucchini, a side salad with all of her favorite vegetables, two wine glasses were filled with apple cider, and as a final touch, there was a beautiful bouquet of long-stem red roses beside her usual seat at the table.

"Davis, you did all this for me?" she couldn't help but ask him the rhetorical question, still shocked and tickled pink for the wonderful surprise.

"No, it was for my other girl," he smiled with sarcasm, "but she couldn't make it at the last minute, so I just decided to leave everything out for you."

"Stop it," Chloe giggled and playfully smacked his chest.

"Of course I did this for you. Who else but the love of my life?"

"Oh, Davis..." she sighed, cupping his cheek softly. "What did I do to deserve you? You make me feel like the luckiest woman alive. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm the lucky one," he countered, kissing the inside of her palm, "because I _know_ I don't deserve you."

"Stop it," she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're a wonderful man. You're going to make a wonderful father to our baby, and at the rate you're going, the best husband a wife could ask for."

"You think so, huh?" he laughed.

"Yes, I do," she spoke sincerely. "I really do."

"I love you, Chloe," he whispered, his brown eyes filled with such innocent emotion the ex-reporter almost thought she was staring into a puppy dog's eyes.

"I love you too. I always will."

Davis smiled at the sweet sentiment, never thinking his life with her would ever be this good after all the chaos they had been through together. It was everything he ever prayed for.

"Let's eat."

* * *

About an hour later, Davis had finished washing the dishes from their dinner, which the pair absolutely enjoyed, then took Chloe upstairs to Martha's bedroom, and told her to get undressed while he drew a hot bath for her. The blonde agreed without a single protest and changed into her silky, golden yellow bathrobe. Davis put bath salts and bubble bath in the tub, lit a half a dozen lavender-scented candles around the room, turned on a classic collection of soundscapes for a soothing atmosphere, and had just finished all of this when she came in wearing nothing except for her robe.

"It's all ready for you."

"You didn't have to do all of this for me, you know," she commented, as she walked towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, but we haven't had a moment's peace in this house for months. I thought it was only right that I do something special for the rare occasion."

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Davis shyly looked away with a blush when Chloe tried to tease him by taking off her robe slowly. She giggled at his boyish response, then slipped into the tub, sighing at the feel of the hot water against her body.

"Feel good?"

"Does it ever," she replied lazily. "God, I really needed this."

"Want to talk about what happened today that got you so upset?" he asked, getting down on his knees so he could be at her level.

"I probably shouldn't..." she trailed off. "Besides, you know my sessions are confidential."

"Yeah, but I also know you would probably feel better if you did," he encouraged her. "C'mon, you don't have to say the person's name. Just give me the abridged version of the story."

"Okay," she finally agreed. "I had a private counseling session with one of my newest patients here in Smallville today, because I wanted to give the guy a chance to visit the place where he got his powers, as I do with most of my clients at some point so they can come not only come to terms with their powers, but with the place where they received their powers."

"Makes sense. So what happened?"

"Well, I forgot to put my engagement ring in my purse this afternoon before the meeting and he found out that I was getting married."

"Does he know you're getting married to me?"

"No! No, I made sure not to mention your name."

"Then what got you upset?"

"He seemed so hurt when I told him about our engagement... like I had kept something from him, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for not being honest with him about it before because I've really grown to care about this man. I think of him as a friend now, and I know that if I had been in his shoes, I probably wouldn't have reacted that much differently."

"When you say 'he seemed hurt about our engagement,' do you mean he felt... jealous?"

"Maybe," she admitted in a quieter tone, "but it was more than that. I'm his counselor, and patients need to know their counselors are being completely honest with them."

"Not about their personal lives, though, Chloe. I mean, you haven't gone around telling every single one of your patients that you're engaged, right?"

"No, of course not, but this guy is more than just a patient to me. He's a friend."

"Well, it sounds to me like this _friend_ of yours got a little jealous when he found out you were off the market."

"Davis..." she sighed, "...it's not like that. He's a friend. Tall, dark, handsome and successful, yes, but we're just friends. Besides, I'm not about to run off with someone else when I've got you to spoil me every time we find ourselves alone together."

Smiling, he leaned forward to kiss her lips and then pulled back to see something was still troubling his future bride. "What's really got you upset? I know you well enough now to know this caught-in-the-act situation with your patient wouldn't get you this upset."

The ex-reporter remained silent for a few moments, suddenly realizing that he was right. "I guess this incident just reminded me of when Clark wasn't honest with me about his relationship with my friend Lana the first time they got together while we were in high school."

"This should be interesting," Davis smiled, listening intently.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, knowing she was going to have to take another walk down memory lane as she explained her infamous past history with Clark and Lana.

"It was towards the end of our sophomore year," she started, averting her eyes from his own while recalling the memory like it happened just yesterday. "And Clark and I had just made this promise to be honest with each other. Of course I should have known he was lying about that, too, because he hadn't even told me about his powers yet. But anyway... I caught Clark and Lana in a major liplock up in his loft just after we made this promise, and even though I had been prepared for those two to become an item for months by then, I drove home in tears, acting like Clark had cheated on me or something. I was so hurt that he had broken our promise. And then when I confronted him about it, he... he was stunned that I found out before he had the guts to admit they were going out, but he didn't... he didn't even..."

"That's all he felt," he finished for her. "Clark was shocked you knew before he could tell you, but he wasn't really upset that he hurt you, right?"

"He told me later on that he was, but not at the time, no."

"And you were in love with the guy for all those years, why again?"

Chloe laughed. "I know, right? I was so in love with Clark, but deep down I always knew he never felt the same the way about me. God, I was so pathetic back then, wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't. You just fell in love with someone who never returned your feelings. That's kinda how I felt about us when you told me I couldn't violate your no-fly zone anymore."

"I'm sorry I said we shouldn't see each other for awhile. I shouldn't have said that, but I was afraid that our friendship was heading into dangerous territory and I didn't want anything to compromise my relationship with Jimmy."

"Well, you were right. It _was _heading into dangerous territory, because as wrong as I knew it was to fall for you, I couldn't stop loving you. I still can't. You have my heart, Chloe. You always will."

"And you'll always have mine," she whispered, leaning over the bathtub to wrap her wet, soapy arms around Davis.

Chloe pulled him into a passionate kiss that easily lasted over a minute, soaking his white tee in the process. She giggled when seeing his drenched shirt, but didn't fail to linger at his rock hard abs and chiseled chest muscles.

"You think this is funny?" he wondered, staring down at his wet clothes.

"I think it's a good look for you," she replied back a little too quietly, running her fingertips down his chest.

Davis started to catch her drift. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," she smiled coyly.

When her fingertips finally reached the hem of his shirt, she pulled the cotton material up and over his head, tossing it on the tile flooring with her yellow robe, to leave him bare-chested, with lust and desire in his brown eyes. Then in one swift move, he cupped the back of her head and pulled Chloe into another deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him back fully, tongues clashing in a fierce battle for control, which only got Davis even more wet than before. He was almost in the tub with her by the time they parted, both of them utterly breathless yet begging for more.

"Wanna join me?" she whispered seductively.

Amused, he chuckled, "But wouldn't that negate my spoiling you?"

"Shut up and get in here."

Regardless of the clothes he still had on from the waist down, Chloe pulled Davis into the tub and water splashed everywhere. She laughed upon seeing his face covered in bubbles, which he quickly wiped off, his back leaning up against the other side of the tub for support.

"That's great," he commented sarcastically. "Now if anybody asks, I can finally say I've been on Splash Mountain."

"If Clark or Kara ask about your wet clothes, we'll just say I took you to Crater Lake and you accidentally fell in."

"More like you pushed me in."

Chloe simply rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, when our daughter is born, I better be prepared for this kind of abuse to happen twice as often as it does now," Davis smiled.

"You still think it's going to be a girl?" she grinned.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"A girl would be nice. I can already picture you reading her bedtime stories at night before she falls asleep."

"Oh, you don't see me doing that with a boy?"

"No, I see you roughhousing with him on the furniture until the break of dawn and me praying neither one of you breaks a leg."

He chuckled, "Me too."

"I also think you would be a very protective father if we had a girl," she continued. "Got any names in mind in case we do have a girl?"

"Not yet, but you know I was thinking about the name Matthew if we had a boy. You?"

"I still like the name Gabriel."

"We could name him that. Plus, I'm sure your dad would feel honored if we did."

"Are you kidding? You'll become the son my father never had if we decided to do that, and then he'll worship the ground you walk on," she laughed.

"Hmm. So what if we have a girl? Do you have any more names in mind?"

"I thought about the naming her after my mother Moira, but every time I do, I almost cry, so I don't think it would be a good idea. And I definitely don't want to name her after your mother—no offense."

"None taken."

"Hey, do you remember that time when Kara suggested we name the baby Persephone?"

"She was only joking, but yeah."

"Well, I was thinking... since you like Hades and Persephone's gothic romance in the Greek mythology so much, maybe we could name her Persephone."

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded to draw the shocked look off his face, "and we could even nickname her Seph."

"Wow. I didn't think you would be that open-minded to a name like Persephone."

"I know how much Greek mythology means to you, and I think the name Persephone Bloome would be really pretty if we had a girl."

"Persephone Bloome, huh?" he repeated, trying it out for the first time. "Yeah, I kinda like it."

"I knew you would," she smiled, then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

They kissed for a few seconds, only to stop when Davis suddenly parted ways with a laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Chloe, do you have any idea how crazy people are going to think we are if we name our daughter after the Queen of the Underworld?"

"Don't all of our friends already think we're fit to wear straitjackets anyway?"

"You have a point there."

"Besides, who cares about what other people think? This is my life and I want to spend it with you."

"To hell with what the rest of society says, right?" he chuckled again.

"Exactly. And see? We're sounding more and more like our favorite gods of dead every day."

"Then I think it's time to rinse off and take my lovely bride-to-be to our royal bedchambers," Davis replied with a smile, as he stood up in the tub soaked from head to toe, jeans covered in suds.

He pulled the white shower curtain across the bar while Chloe unplugged the drain and turned on the shower, then with his help, got up to join him. Covered in suds herself, the blonde stood in front of her fiancé as naked as she was the day she was born. She was beautiful, Davis thought, and he couldn't wait to take her to bed after they were done showering.

However, Chloe, who was still amused that he was wearing his jeans in the shower, couldn't help but giggle at him. "Are you ever going to take those jeans off, Davis?"

"Shut up and kiss me," he whispered seductively, then pulled her into a fierce kiss.

With the hot water running down their bodies, she immediately kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his mouth in pleasure, neither caring about the water they were wasting. But like Hades and Persephone, Davis and Chloe didn't always make it to their "royal bedchambers" when they wanted to make love.

* * *

**A/N:** I think the ending pretty much speaks for itself, don't you? ^_~ Well, at any rate, while Zod was fantasizing about Chloe in his dreams at the end of "Intentions," she was in bed with Davis. LOL! No wonder I chose to parallel the Hades/Persephone/Pirithous love triangle with Davis, Chloe and Zod's relationship in my story. XD

_**Please review!**_


End file.
